Junior Kyle
|Gender = Male|Occupation(s) = Student|Aliases = Junior Jr.|Age = 20|Hair Color = Brown (Shaved)|Family = *Vanessa Kyle (wife) *Michael Kyle (father) *Jay Kyle (mother) *Claire Kyle (younger sister) *Kady Kyle (youngest sister) *Unnamed sibling *Joe Kyle (grandfather) *Ann Kyle (grandmother) *Ken Kyle (uncle) *Kelly Kyle (aunt) *Junior, Jr (Michael Kyle (III) (son) *Calvin Scott (father-in-law) *Jasmine Scott (mother-in-law)|image = |Nickname = Junior|Friends = John|Boss = Michael Kyle|Rival = George|Romances = Vanessa Scott|Interests = Basketball Video Games|Talent = Playing Basketball|Status = Alive|First appearance = "Pilot"|Last appearance = "The 'V' Story"|Portrayed By = George O. Gore II}} Biography Michael Richard Kyle (II), Jr (also known as Shrek) is the eldest child of his family and a father to Junior, Jr who is named after him, Junior is named after his father, this may be a thing for all the men to come in their family. Junior is a husband to Vanessa Scott and a brother to his younger sister, Claire and his youngest sister, Kady, Kady and Junior do not fight as much as him and Claire. He is also the son of Jay Kyle and Michael Richard Kyle. Junior is played by George O. Gore II. He is very dim-witted. Each time he says something stupid or dumb, he gets slapped on his head by Michael and in one episode, Claire. He gets slapped with almost anything from a whack to a slice of pizza. His dumbness shows when his mom tells him to spell opportunity and he spells op- or and tunity. Because of his dumb antics, his father tells him to carry a dumb note to write down anything he says that sounds foolish, stupid or dumb. He pronounces dumb as dumbee, psychology as pizzycology and he also says: 'There is no E in TEAM!' There is an episode when he was to go to Japan and he later found out that Vanessa was pregnant with Junior, Jr. In the first season, he had a habit of masturbating and his private part had a muscle spasm making him to scream. He is depicted as a Dum-Dum and a boy that is not that bright. Personality Season 1=Junior is a student in the first season, his ascent into puberty was a recurring theme, example: In Season One's "Breaking Up and Breaking It", Junior locks himself in the bathroom repeatedly, bringing along some unusual reading material like Field & Stream (though not mentioned it is possible he was hiding porn magazines in them, though the hidden magazines are never shown). While in the bathroom, Junior suffers a muscle spasm to his "joystick" while masturbating, much to his embarrassment when he is told this by the doctor treating him, when he ends up in the hospital). |-| Season 3=Junior grows up a little bit more as he is now more focused on his future, mainly Vanessa. Junior grows into a man who cares more about his family when he is tasked with real life situations, which with some degree failure he has made himself when he decided not to go to Japan alone when he found out his girlfriend was pregnant. Ages Season 1=15-16 (fifteen to sixteen) |-| Season 2=16-17 (sixteen to seventeen) |-| Season 3=17-18 (seventeen to eighteen) |-| Season 4=18-19 (eighteen to nineteen) |-| Season 5=19-20 (nineteen to twenty) Relationships Family Michael Michael is Junior's father. Jay Jay is Junior's mother. Claire Claire is Junior's sister. Kady Kady is Junior's sister. Vanessa Vanessa is Junior's wife. Junior, Jr Junior, Jr is Junior's son. Ken Ken is Junior's uncle. Kelly Kelly is Junior's aunty. Joe Joe is Junior's grandfather. Ann Ann is Junior's grandmother. Love Interests his mom Vanessa Scott Friendships John John is Junior's friend. We first see John in "Mom's Away: Part 1". Gallery Junior Kyle-1.jpeg Junior portal.jpeg Category:Character Category:Male Category:Adult